Minecraft Story Mode - The Unexpected Happenings (DoD)
by The Dragon's Rebirth V2
Summary: The world has ended. The Witherstorm has won. Everything has come to an end. Or has it? Herobrine gives Ryuuto, our hero, another chance to beat the Witherstorm. And now, for Ryu... it's Do or Die. (Mega-Crossover with Naruto, DBZ, Sonic.EXE, Classic Minecraft, and others.)
1. The Beginning

(Ryuuto POV)

Despair.

It is all I could feel after the WitherStorm ate away at the world, and only I remained.

I found myself in a endless void, with no one to talk to, and nothing to interact with.

"Ryuuto," A voice echoed throughout the void.

I drew my sword and lit it on fire on instinct.

"WHO'S THERE!" I demanded. Who walked out of the darkness, I did NOT expect.

"Herobrine...?" I said, shocked and lowering my sword a bit.

Herobrine smiled. "Nice to meet you, Ryuuto. I have a proposal for you. In return of making sure that one world doesn't end up like this one, I will grant you some powers from other universes and realms I found out about." He motioned to the dark void, where a 4 people walked out.

One person was skeleton-like. He had cracks down his skulls from the eyes, and he radiated power. He wore a black lab coat that covered him almost entirely. "My name is W.D Gaster, child. I will grant you the magics from my universe." Gaster introduced himself. I felt a rush of peaceful energy enter my very being, as I was empowered by this... 'magic'.

The next person was a blue hedgehog with blood stained all over him, and his eyes were black, bleeding, and had red dots in the black void-like eyes. "My name is EXE. I will grant you the powers of the demons of every universe." A surge of dark energy flowed through me. 'Only for dire emergencies.' I promised myself.

The next person was a man with a cheeky innocent grin, and bulging muscles. He wore a orange Gi, with a blue undershirt underneath, blue boots, and blue wristbands. "Hi there! I'm Son Goku! I am here to grant you the power of Ki, and awaken your hidden Saiyan!"

"Saiyan...?" I questioned.

Goku facepalmed. "Oh right! You don't know what a Saiyan is!" Goku's grin never faltered regardless. "A Saiyan is a human-like warrior, with the abilities to become a Super Saiyan, a Great Ape, and get stronger after getting beaten in a fight!"

The getting stronger and Super Saiyan parts intrigued me, and perked my interest.

"Very useful."

Goku's megawatt grin widened. "I know right!" I felt a tail pop up from my behind, making a unnoticable hole in my blue pants. "There ya go! One Saiyan tail, bloodline included!"

The final man was old. He wore a white kimono (don't ask how Ryuuto knows what a kimono is) with black magatama (don't ask about magatamas either) scattered on it. His eyes were purple and ringed, with a third red ringed eye with magatamas on his forehead. "I am Hagoromo Otsusuki. I am going to give you a hint about your true heiritage before you gain my powers. You are my brother. Soon, you will find the ruins of our mother's empire, and will know the truth. I will give you the Bijuu's power, and chakra." I felt something like a gate opening, a whole new world.

"Wow..." This was so breathtaking to me.

Herobrine and the people started to fade. "Good luck, Ryuuto. We are sending you to another timeline in the past. Good luck." They said before finally fading. I passed out.


	2. The End of The Beginning

(Ryuuto POV)

I opened my eyes to find myself on top of the treehouse Jesse built.

'Ah, the beginning of our journey... The place where it all started... the treehouse.' I looked into the sunrise, thinking about ways to prevent the WitherStorm from destroying this world as it did to mine. 'I could try vaporising it with my new abilities... nah, the Command Block will just bring it back... Destroy the Command Block on sight of it? Nope, it survived the Formidi-Bomb, and will most likely survive my attacks...' I decided to stop thinking about that, and jumped into the treehouse.

"Hey everyone!" I greeted my friends.

"Hey, Ryutensei!" Olivia said.

"How many times have I told you NOT to say my real name Olivia?" I looked at the dark haired girl.

"Three hundred and thirty seven so far." Olivia correctly stated. "And I never listen because you would never do anything other than just be fustrated."

"True that." I told Olivia. Then Axel walked up to me and slapped my back.

"Hey, Ryuuto! My pal! New day, new GREIFING possibilities! Am I right!?" Axel said excitedly.

"That's right bud!" I chuckled at Axel's hyperactivity when it came to grieifing things and/or griefers. "And Jesse..." I looked at Jesse, but instead of seeing a light skinned male with brown hair, I saw a light skinned FEMALE with Jesse's brown hair and a dash of lipstick.

"Uh, Ryu? You're kinda acting like you're shocked to see me... Is there something on me?" The female Jesse said, looking around.

'Snap out of it, Ryuuto. Act calm... I can't be suspicious...' I told myself. "Nope, you look perfectly fine Jesse!" Jesse smiled.

"Oh, thank goodness. I was worried there for a bit. I can't ever look bad, especially on a event like the EnderCon Building Competition. There is gonna be a big crowd. You ready Ryuuto?" Jesse asked.

I smirked. "I'm ready to kick some butt. This time, WE win the Competiton. We are not losing to the Ocelots!"

Axel frowned. "I still don't like how Lucy's Ocelots almost always win and then just flaunt it around."

'Lucy? Oh great. Another person who's gender has changed.' I put that info for another time.

"Don't worry, Lucy and the Ocelots'll change eventually!" I told Axel.

Axel raised a eyebrow. "You're awfully cheerful and optimistic about this Ryu..."

I frowned. "Hey, I want to be a good sport this year. Win or lose, I expect everyone to be good sports and not anger the Ocelots." Everyone nodded begrudgingly.

'Oh dear, less than one day in this Alternate Dimension, and I already have a headache...' I thought. "Hey, where's Rueben?" I asked. Jesse pointed to the window, where Rueben and a orange vixen with white stripes was.

"Who has a pet fox?" I asked.

Axel chuckled nervously. "Ryu, don't tell me you forgot Amy right? Your pet fox?"

I decided to roll with it, thinking that I must have had a pet vixen in this Reality. "Oh right! Must have slipped my mind!" 'More like my mind is slipping.' I grumbled mentally.

"C'mon, EnderCon awaits!" Jesse ran down, grabbing random things on the way. I rolled my eyes. 'Female or male, Jesse never changes.' I laughed.


	3. Ender Con

(Ryuuto POV)

"So I heard a really juicy rumour about EnderCon." Axel began after a long awkward silence of walking.

"Juicy, eh? HOW JUICY?" I pressed, although I already knew due to have gone through with this before.

"Well it's in two part-"

"Spit it out already, dude." I interrupted.

"Part one, the special guest at this year's EnderCon is none other than Gabriel The Warrior him-FREAKING-self." Axel told us.

I pretended to be in awe. "Woah, what's part two?" Jesse asked.

"Part two, according to my sources, the winner of the building competition is gonna get to meet him! It doesn't mean anything if we lose. But if we win, oh man, this would make up for all the losing!" Axel looked excited.

"Meeting Gabriel would be a dream and a honor."

'Not really.' I thought.

"Totally, he's awesome. It'd be amazing to meet him." Olivia said.

"Reuben better be careful in that costume. The last time Gabriel saw that costume, it didn't END well."

"Axel, no." I deadpanned. "No puns."

"It was a good one though, but fine."

Olivia looked around. "Soooo. Does this 'source' of yours make posters for a living?"

I smirked as I looked and saw the insane amount of 'Gabriel at EnderCon' posters.

"Yeah, uh, my source... uh... doesn't exsist. You guys are my only friends."

"Guys, let's stay focused. We have a competition to win." Jesse said.

"We NEVER win. And this year we have Reuben AND Amy with us. We basically have no chance." Olivia said sadly.

"Hey Olivia, I sense something. It's called disbelief. And it's coming from you in WAVES." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, what Ryuuto said. Faith, Olivia."

"What?"

"A little slice. A sliver. A portion. Just a little faith. Also, I'm hungry. To WIN."

"No, no, I'm with that!" Axel grinned.

Olivia smiled at our antics. "Alright."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! We're thinking about this all wrong! The point of the building competition isn't just to build something. You have to DO something to get noticed by the judges!" Jesse said, grabbing our attention.

"Alright then. So how do we do this." Olivia asked.

"We don't just build something functional. We build something FUN."

"After we build the fireworks machine like we planned, then we build something cool on top of it!"

"You're onto somethin' Jess." I smiled, rolling with it and letting fate take it's course for now.

"If you want to get a reaction out of the judges, you build something scary. So I say we build a Creeper."

"Wouldn't a Enderman be better? I'm more scared of Enderman than Creepers."

"They're both pretty scary but..." I began.

"But?" Axel asked, as my friends all looked at me.

"But I think we should build a Zombie." I smirked. "Zombies are green like Creepers, and their eyes are creepy and lifeless like Endermen."

"You're right Ryu! Nice work!" My friends smiled.

"Think we've got everything we need?"

"It wouldn't hurt to grab a little more..." Jesse said.

"Let's get to grabbin' then."

"We're so prepared. We can't lose. CANNOT. Bring it in." Jesse put her hand in front of us, as we all put our hands ontop of hers, pets included. "Dare to prepare on three. No. Prepare to dare. Nope, that's the same thing. Forget it. Team, on three. One, two, three! TEAM!"

"PREPARE!" Axel yelled. We all went our seperate ways, grabbing items.

(One epic item grabbing montage later...)

"We know what we're building, we got all the stuff for it, we are SO ready." Axel smirked.

"This year it's going to be different. I'm not just ready to build, I'm ready to win." Olivia said confidently.

"Nice pig, losers." Some idiot said, walking past. Using some magic, I silently summoned a wood block in the jerk's path, and caused him to trip as my friends continued walking. Then we stopped, seeing a familiar group.

"Oh great. There's Lucy and the Ocelots. The rivalry continues..." Axel groaned. I glared at Axel who looked at me and sighed. "Fine, I won't try to antagonize them." Axel drawled.

"Still... those leather jackets." Olivia said with a hint of jealousy.

Aiden turned around. "Well well well... if it isn't the Order of the Losers, and their Betrayer friend." I looked at Aiden, my eyes glowing orange.

"Great. The Fail Squad's here."

"Lucy, get a load of this!"

Lucy looked at us sadly. "Let's go guys." She said, walking off, with the rest of the Ocelots smirking and chuckling. My eyes stopped glowing orange.

"Name please?" The attendant at the front desk asked.

"Axel, and how do you do?" Axel said obliviously.

"No, your team name."

"Team name...? We are so not ready for this." Axel muttered.

I looked at the snickering Aiden, rage filling me as I remembered why I left the Ocelots in the first place.

Jesse tried to speak. "We're the Order of the-" I cut her off mid-sentence.

"We're the Second Order." I proclaimed proudly.

"Alright, Second Order. You guys are in Booth 5!"

I watched as my friends were being angered by the Ocelots. "Really...?" I muttered, facepalming at their short fuses.

"Hey, Betrayer!" Aiden snickered. I ignored him. "Hey, Albino, I'm talking to you!" I glared, summoning a magic ice spike.

"Listen Aiden. I'm TIRED of how you are always so confident that you'll win EVERY. DAMN. YEAR." I stabbed the ice spike into the floor, causing a ice barrier to very slowly pop up between us and our build zones. "Well this time you WON'T win so easily. I PROMISE that."

Petra walked up to us, holding her Iron Pickaxe, with a brown haired guy with her. "Hey guys." Petra greeted.

"Hey Petra. Hey S.M.B." Jesse, Olivia and Axel greeted.

"Oh, hi Petra. S.M.B." I nodded, awknowledging the person who was new to my adventures.

"How's the build going?" Petra asked.

"Only time will tell. But we're optimistic."

"Hey Petra. I forgot to thank you for that Nether Star." Lucy said, walking up to Petra.

"Hey Lucy. Not a problem."

"You helped these tools?" Axel looked indignant.

"For the right price, I'll help anyone. If you need me, you know where to find me."

"None of us know where to find you." Olivia said.

"Exactly." Petra said, as she and S.M.B walked off. I waved to S.M.B, who waved back slightly.

"No hard feelings guys, if you're cool with Petra, you're cool with us. So let's just forget all about this, and you know, make this about how cool our builds are?" Lucy looked at me.

"As the Team Leader for my team on this years EnderCon Buidling Competition, I accept." I said, shaking Lucy's hand.

Axel looked at me. "What do we benefit from this Team Leader rotation every year anyway?"

"It's just fair. Remember, last year you led Axel."

"Oh, right."

"Ladies and Gentlemen..." I heard the Desk Lady/Judge say as I turned around. "Welcome to the EnderCon Building competition! The winners of this years competition will have their build featured at this years EnderCon. The winners will also get to meet, in person, Gabriel the Warrior!" My team got hyped as they heard that, and I smiled.

I heard Lucy's Ocelots shouting their team name as they did a handshake.

"Woah... handshake? We don't have a handshake Ryu!" Jesse said.

"And we won't need one. Ok? We need to FOCUS." I said strictly.

"Alright fine..."


	4. Ender Con (Part 2)

(Ryuuto POV)

Using my speed (which my friends already knew about and were happy for), we quickly built our Zombie and the Firework launcher.

"That's a beauty. For a Zombie build, at least." I chuckled.

"You were the one telling us to be serious, and you start joking around?" Jesse asked.

I waved away her question, taking in all the praise from the judges and other builders. "Ryuuto! Reuben's costume's on fire!" Jesse said, grabbing my attention.

"Oh, fine. You guys look for him, I'll suppress the lava flow." I said.

"How-" Axel stopped when he saw my hands covered in water magic.

"I'll make some cobblestone with water!" I said.

Jesse nodded. "But you have a LOT of explaining to do afterwards." She said, grabbing Axel and Olivia and running off.

"Water Style: Water Bullet!" I said, spraying a stream of water at the lava and turning in to cobblestone. People stared, murmuring and theorizing.

"Woah, did you see that?"

"That's something the legendary Ryūtensei was able to do when he was in the Order!"

"Could this guy be related in some way?"

'No duh, I am Ryūtensei.' I thought to myself, frowning. I then felt a familiar energy signal.

'Wait... Uncle Ivor? That's his energy signal, I'm sure!' I ran after the energy signal after I left a Water Clone to guard my Zombie build.

(Around nighttime)

"Hello? Uncle Ivor? Are you here?" I called out after finding a VERY shady alley.

"Who're you lookin' for Ryu?" I heard Jesse's voice say as I turned around, seeing S.M.B, Jesse, Petra, and Reuben.

"I'm looking for a shady guy with a beard and very weird fashion choices." I replied cryptically.

"Shady guy with bad fashion? That sounds like my... client." Petra joked. "Why are you looking for him anyways?"

"He's my uncle. I like to keep a close eye on him due to his crazy experiments. Also, I'm his Potions Apprentice." I told them.

"Uh, Ryuuto, right? Where's your pet fox?" S.M.B asked me. I blinked.

"I think I deserve to be one of the worst pet owners... if not for my Summoning Foxes ability." I yipped extremely loudly, causing everyone near me to cover their ears. Then I heard a very loud high pitched screech-version of a howl. "There she is!" Amy came around the corner and ran at me, jumping into my arms.

"A little warning beforehand?" Petra groaned.

"Yeah, yeah... whatever." I drawled lazily, petting my fox.

Petra looked midly annoyed now. "Jesse, Ryuuto, you two hold the fort. S.M.B and I will go see if we got this location wrong."

"Yeah..." I watched as Petra and S.M.B walked off, and sighed, sensing Ivor's energy signal nearing.

I looked at Jesse. "Jesse, don't do anything stupid in front of my uncle ok?" Jesse nodded, as I looked to the area where I felt the signal. Amy's fur bristled as she growled a bit. I kept petting her, trying to calm the unpredictable fox before she screws something up.

Ivor walked out of the shadows, frowning. "And just who are you?"

"The name's Jesse." Jesse said a little angrily.

"I'm your nephew." I smirked.

Ivor laughed. "Nephew? My only NEPHEW is-"

"Ryūtensei, AKA Ryuuto?" I interrupted.

"You must have gotten lucky. Prove that you're Ryuuto."

"Well, you helped defeat a ED with a CB." I said mysteriously, catching Ivor off-guard.

"Y-you really ARE my nephew! Ryuuto, how are you?!" Ivor smiled genuinely.

Jesse walked up to Ivor and I. "Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. Don't want to interrupt such a HEARTWARMING reunion." Jesse said with slight sarcasm. "But did you just say you are RYŪTENSEI? Like THE Ryūtensei? The-"

"The one who was a part of the Order of the Stone and was able to stand the harshest of temperatures with ease? Yes. The one who was known as the 5th member of the order, the Gold Beast? Yes." Ivor interrupted, frowning at the rudeness of Jesse. "Now, since my nephew is here, I'd like to-"

"Freeze Time." I said, freezing time for a moment. I waved my hand in front of Jesse's face, and erased her memories of me being a Order member. "Better off with her not knowing that Ivor and I are Order members." I didn't want to take chances of her figuring out that Ivor was a Order member JUST yet. I unfreezed time.

Ivor blinked, as I sent a mental message to him.

'I erased her memories of me and the Order being connected. Don't mention it please.' I said.

'Of course.' Ivor replied through the connection.

"Ivor." I heard Petra's calm voice say as she and S.M.B returned.

"Not a moment too soon. I was getting a little impatient. I would have taken Ryuuto here and left." Ivor said, joking a bit as he nudged me.

((Author's Note: Ah, familial affection. The best thing. Especially if it comes from the hilarious character of Ivor.))

Petra smiled faintly, and S.M.B seemed to not be amused very much.

"As much as I'd like to be here for a few hours and listen to Ryuuto's baby life..." S.M.B sarcsstically said. "I think Petra would like her diamond."

"Let us proceed then." Ivor walked forward. Petra pulled out a Wither Skull, and gave it to my uncle, who examined it closely.

"I'll take that diamond now." Petra said, causing Ivor to look at her.

"Take it, you've earned it." He said, gesturing to the chest. I turned around, as did the others, before feeling a sharp pain in my neck and I blacked out.


	5. The WitherStorm's Rise

(Ryuuto POV)

I woke up from my little 'nap' with a searing headache. "Yeesh, who knocked me out?" I asked myself. I got up, seeing myself inside the library where Ivor hid the Command Block, with a Iron Golem guarding me. "Great, a Iron Golem. Now I'll have a very little chance of escaping." I sighed.

And then it hit me. 'I'm not normal anymore. I was given new powers!' I flashed through hand-signs.

"Dark Style: Executioner's Mist!" I breathed out black-ish purple poisonous mist that suffocated the Iron Golem and rusted it to death. I picked up it's remains. 3 iron ingots. "This could be useful." I mused. I willed the mist to fade.

"Ryuuto!" I heard. I turned around and saw Ivor. "Nice to see you haven't changed much! What was that mist?"

"It's a new power of mine, where I can use the elements as a attack." I bluntly stated. I took a unnoticable look to the side and saw Jesse's gang hiding behind a wall. I sighed. "Hey, uncle! How about you tell me what you've been working on, and I'll leave a clone to watch the place!" I summoned a clone and Ivor nodded.

"Some time with my nephew? That couldn't hurt." Ivor said. I walked with Ivor for a few seconds before I switched myself with my clone in less than a second. I covered Jesse and the rest with a Genjutsu (Illusion) and watched Ivor leave the room without noticing my friends. My friends rushed towards me.

"Ryu, what happened!"

"Long story short, my uncle knocked me unconcious, and wants me to work with him on some project from what I understand." I explained without being too suspicious or bringing up the other timeline.

"Well, this place looks like this place to be a basement. Weird place to have a hideout." Jesse noted.

"Who the heck keeps a freaking Wither Skull in a basement?!" S.M.B asked/exclaimed.

"My uncle apparently."

Lucy sighed. "No offense but your uncle is weirder than a-"

"Pigman dancing in the rain." I finished for Lucy.

The blond girl blinked. "I wasn't gonna say that though…" Lucy said.

"No, but he is that weird. Personal experience."

"Ok…" Lucy said, confused.

"Wow, tough crowd. No one laughed?" I frowned.

Petra growled. "Ryuuto! Focus on the reason why we came here!" Petra scolded me.

"Right, the Wither Skull." I nodded, motioning towards a chest. "According to what Ivor is telling my clone, your Wither Skull is in that chest."

"Thanks Ryuuto." Petra said, walking to the chest and opening it, seeing 3 skulls instead of one. Everyone looked shocked but me.

"Well, my uncle's been quite busy it seems." I sighed. Reuben squealed and Amy screeched, gaining our attention. And there it was. Like a déjà vu, I saw the Command Block for the third time in my life.

"The Command Block! I thought he threw it away!" I said in shock that only I knew was fake, making everyone look at me.

"Ryuuto, got some history with this thing?" Lucy asked.

"Yep, long ago, we, the Order of the Stone, used this block to unlock my hidden powers, and the rest of the Order used it to upgrade their already great strength." I partially lied.

"That's pretty cool!" Axel praised.

"Can you show us one?" Olivia asked.

"Later, later." I promised. Then I heard Ivor return. "You guys should leave." I grabbed them one by one and teleported them to Uncle Gabriel's show. I switched with my clone quickly, and dispelled my clone, acting like I never was with Jesse and the others. I dispelled my clone.

"Uncle, your plan might be flawed." I tried reasoning with Ivor.

Ivor frowned. "No it isn't and I'll prove it to you!" He took me, the Wither base, and the last skull, and took us up above.

Gabriel looked shocked at seeing Ivor and I, before Ivor placed the last Skull on the base. "Crap…" I said, watching the Wither slowly form.

The Wither screeched. "Creature, attack!" Ivor commanded.

I jumped back, landing right next to a girl with brown hair, purple eyes, and wearing a striped shirt. Jesse, who was holding my fox, and the rest of the gang ran up to us. "What is that thing!" The sweater girl yelled.

"I'll explain everything soon enough." I said. "But now, you should RUN!"

"How about you, Ryuuto?" S.M.B asked.

"I'll be fine. I need to help Gabriel and stall the beast. Axel, I know you have a purple Elixir." I said, looking at Axel.

Axel sighed. "Here, take it buddy!" He gave me the Elixir, and I rushed at the Wither.

"Hey! Big, tall, purple and ugly!" I called out, gaining the Wither's attention. I threw the Elixir at the Command Block desperately, but the Witherstorm fully formed and the Elixir didn't hit the Block.

"Dammit!" I cursed. I helped Gabriel get up.

"Hey, uncle." I said.

"R-Ryuuto? I thought you said you wanted nothing to do with the Order anymore!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Run now, backstory later!" I said, as Gabriel and I ran from the incoming Storm.

As I ran, Lucy looked at me. "Do you know what the heck is happening!?"

"I can explain a LOT of things in due time, but now we have to focus on not why this is happening, but on how we should survive!" I rushed at a Wither tentacle, and sliced at it with a summoned flame sword, cutting it off, but not without the tentacle stabbing my arm. I howled in pain, watching slightly purple tinged gold blood leak from the wound.

"Woah! You ok there!" The new person asked me.

I watched Jesse, Olivia, Axel and Reuben rejoin the group after our slight seperation.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I breathed. "Who are you anyways?"

"Oh, me? I'm Anna, but I like to be called Switch." Anna/Switch said.

I saw Gabriel's temple nearing. "Hurry, inside the temple!" Gabriel said, getting to a passageway. "The inner chamber is built entirely of obsidian. We should be untouchable in there." My warrior uncle flipped a lever, causing the passageway to open up. I saw the Witherstorm's tentacle try to worm his way in.

"Fire Style: Heat Barrier!" I said, putting up a little 2 block thick, very hot barrier between us and the Witherstorm. I joined the rest in our escape and saw a Nether Portal.

"It's not lit!" Olivia said.

"I got it!" S.M.B said, shooting a flame at the portal and igniting it.

"Nice work S.M.B! Come on everyone!" Petra ordered, as they all jumped through the portal, including Gabriel.

'Nice to know that even when I save Gabriel and Petra from the Witherstorm, I get infected by the beast.' I sarcastically joked inside my head.

(Skipping the Nether scenes because I'm lazy. Let's just say Ryuuto helped them get out with some teleportation.)

We got out of the Nether mostly unscathed, with me covered in soot and dust. "Stupid Ghasts…" I muttered. I saw a Zombie and killed it with a flame burst.

Switch snickered, as Olivia looked around. "Where are we?" Olivia asked.

"In the dark in the middle of nowhere." Jesse responded.

"Maybe we should bed down for the night. It's dangerous to be out when it's this dark." Lucy suggested.

"I thought we were headed towards a temple?" Axel said.

"We're looking for a giant building. It should be pretty obvious." Olivia stated.

Lucy and Axel started arguing, causing me to ignore them and sigh at this. I looked at Gabriel. "What's your opinion Uncle Gabriel?"

Gabriel sighed. "The blond girl is right. It's dangerous at night."

"Then I'll build the shelter." I said.

"Alone? How will you manage that?" S.M.B asked.

"A bit of Wood Style should do the trick." I said. Everyone followed me, and I flashed through handsigns. 'Wood Style isn't really my strongest suit, but I'll use it anyways.'

"Wood Style: Four Pillar House Technique!" I said, causing a giant house to grow out of the floor.

"Alright, time to camp out for the night." I said, looking at my shocked friends.


	6. Order's Base: Found!

(Ryuuto POV)

We entered the house and got comfortable.

I boredly watched as Jesse put down some Netherrack on the floor, and S.M.B lit it on fire.

"Oh man." Axel said, as I looked over to him.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"I'm gonna tell ya something, but you gotta promise not to freak out."

"What is it?" Jesse asked. Axel pulled out some cookies.

"I have cookies." Axel smiled, passing out the cookies. "One for me, one for Olivia, one for Jesse."

"Thanks Axel." Jesse said.

"And one for Reuben." Axel said, giving the cookie to the pig.

I sighed. "Alright, I have some food for everyone, what a coincidence, so those who have cookies… please eat it quickly." At that, those who had cookies quickly finished and looked at me.

"Let's see… This technique is very experimental…" I walked outside and flashed through some hand signs again. "Wood Style: Growth of The Apple Trees!" A few apple trees grew out of the ground and I took all the apples. Then I noticed that we had exactly 32 apples. "Four for each person." I summarized, walking in and seeing Axel angry and Lucy arguing with him.

"You're the only one wearing that stupid jacket!" Axel said. "Don't tell us what to do."

Lucy got angry, walking up to Axel. "Take that BACK." She growled.

"Can't. Wouldn't." Axel said, looking the other way.

"You know what I got this jacket because I know how to build. It doesn't mean I don't know how to break things!"

I snarled, getting everyone's attention. "Axel, drop it before I MAKE you!"

Axel looked shocked. "Ryuuto, you… you'd side with her!?" Axel said, pointing at Lucy.

"He said to drop it Axel..." Jesse sighed. Axel glared at Lucy.

"Haven't you done enough damage for one day?" He said.

"Axel, everyone is alright! You don't need to blame Lucy for anything!" I said.

Axel turned to me. "We all saw that…thing, stab your arm Ryu. Nothing is alright!"

"Yeah, are you ok by the way?" Switch asked.

"Yeah… but... please Axel, drop it. For old times sake." I begged.

"You're lucky he decided to vouch for you ya know." Axel sighed.

"Listen, why don't I leave and let you guys hash this out." Lucy sighed.\

"That's a stupid idea with all those mobs out there!" S.M.B exclaimed.

"Yes, it is unwise to leave at night, young lady." Gabriel said.

"It's what Axel wants right?" Lucy said.

"Let her leave if she wants to leave." Axel crossed his arms.

"Listen, you're staying Lucy and that's FINAL." I said.

Everyone sat down. "Zombie-sized chickens. That's what I'd fight." Lucy said.

"Why's that?" Olivia asked.

"Because I'm starving."

"Hey, didn't Ryuuto say he had food?" S.M.B said.

"Oh yeah I did!" I said, handing everyone 4 apples. "I know it's not much but it's what I was able to summon..."

Switch smiled. "It was nice of you anyways." Switch ate a apple before keeping the rest for herself, as did everyone else.

"Aren't you gonna eat Ryuuto?" Gabriel asked.

"Nah, not hungry." I said.

"Thanks for that by the way Ryuuto." Lucy said.

"Thanks for what?"

"For keeping me around." The blonde smiled.

"No problem…" I put on a fake smile.

'Just wish I could have saved even more people.' I thought. 'No, NO! No negative thoughts Ryutensei! No negativity!'

I picked up Amy and sighed. "We should hit the sacks…" Everyone agreed and we all went to our seperate rooms and fell asleep.

(The next day)

I woke up the next day and, looking out the window, I saw the Order's Temple right next to where I built the shelter.

"Holy crap! We were lucky, right Amy?" I said, looking at my pet fox. The black and orange fox yipped in agreement.

Amy and I went outside seeing Lucy eating one of the apples she had, and looking at the Temple. "When did you wake up?" I asked.

"Not too long ago. Around sunrise. Was never a heavy sleeper." She answered.

"You go wake up the others then! I'll deactivate any possible traps the Order set up." I said, summoning a skeletal hand and jumping on it, flying towards the Temple at mind-boggling speeds.


	7. Inside The Base

(Ryuuto POV)

I landed in front of the Order's Temple, and walked inside taking in the sight of my old "home".

"It's been a long while…" I smiled. I saw something new however as I looked up. A marking of the Sharingan?

I activated my Sharingan upon seeing the wool recreation. "Herobrine and the others probably put it there for me. But what's inside…" I questioned.

Then the wool Sharingan opened up and some things landed in front of me, before the Sharingan closed and changed shape into a purple and black ringed shape, the Rinnegan…

I looked at the items that fell, seeing a green sword, and… a few potions? One was potion had black liquid, one had white, one had pale green and one had golden liquid.

I picked up the sword and potions and looked at the Rinnegan wool contraption and started to think. "I have to unlock the Rinnegan to open this and get whatever is in there…" I realized.

"Ryu!" I heard, turning around and seeing my friends.

I smiled. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Everyone glared. "Don't rush off like that!" They said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just clearing all the traps right now." I rolled my eyes. I rushed at the arrow trap, activating my Sharingan and using it's slow-motion ability to dodge all the arrows that seemed slow-motion to me and deactivating all the Dispensers by melting them with a little heat from _**Fire Style: Heat Claw**_.

"C'mon everyone!" I smirked at my dumbfounded friends.

We walked up to the next level, seeing the room where the Story of the Order was kept.

'I'm lucky that I'm a time-traveler.' I smiled.

Jesse went up to the book and began to recite the story of the Order of The Stone.

I knew she would say the normal information that was known about the Order, about Soren the Architect, Magnus the Rogue, Ellegard the Redstone Engineer, and Gabriel the Warrior.

Then she read something that shocked everyone. "The battle was fierce, but the Order of the Stone emerged triumphant, saving the land and ensuring that peace and prosperity would reign forever…"

"Well, not forever." Lucy remarked.

"These 5 members, 5 friends… with their nephew, they would together would give so much to take their place as 5 heroes." Jesse read, before looking at me.

"Ryu… You're Ryūtensei! The nephew of the Order! You… Why'd you hide it from us?" Jesse asked.

I blinked, before sighing. "It was necessary. I didn't need fame or popularity… In fact I hated fame… I also wanted to be your friends, plain and simple… no strings attached. Uncle Gabriel understands, right?" I said, looking at said man.

Gabriel sighed. "Yes, it is true… Ryuuto here hated popularity with all his heart. He wanted to gain the respect of the people on his own terms…"

I groaned slightly, stretching. "There has to be a way to-" I was cut off by the shaking of the Temple.

"What… was that?" S.M.B asked. I cursed slightly.

"Uncle Gabriel, it's my old security measures I developed for the Temple! Get everyone upstairs!" I said desperately.

Gabriel nodded, getting everyone upstairs. The walls opened up to reveal many iron blocks in a T shape, with a Pumpkin each over it attached to a sticky piston. The pistons then attached the Pumpkins to the iron, spawning 20 Iron Golems.

'I have to protect my friends…' I thought, closing my eyes and pulling out the red potion and drinking it, before drawing out the Emerald Sword. I opened my eyes, seeing everything 20x clearer. One word came to my mind.

"Susanoo." A gray light came from my body before a gray exoskeleton made of gray chakra surrounded my body. I a then rushed at the swarm of Iron Golems, intent on protecting my friends at the cost of my own life.

And that's a wrap… and about 3 weeks late…

 _Homework is absolute torture. It knows how to make my chapter release dates lag behind. Though I am working on Chapter 7 right know, which will mark the start of Season 2! Very exciting, I know. Also, Ryu just unlocked the Mangekyou Sharingan, which will help in the future a whole heckton. But I won't say how exactly as it seems kinda unnecessary… I also started to do power levels due to my friends insistence… So…._

Ryuuto (Base, Potential 99% Locked): 12

Ryuuto (Base, Sharingan, 99% Locked): 18

Ryuuto (Base, Mangekyou, 99% Locked): 49

Ryuuto (Base, Susanoo, 99% Locked): 110

Lucy: 10

Jesse: 10

Axel: 11 (He's _gigantic_ , bro.)

Gabriel: 20

Ivor: 9

Ellegaard: 9.5

Magnus: 10

Switch: 10

Olivia: 10

Iron Golem: 40

Iron Golem Swarm: 800

Witherstorm: 4,000

(Oh, and don't worry, the power levels won't get smaller from here on out. If anything, they'll SKYROCKET to the trillions or something.)


	8. The Nether Strikes Back

Minecraft Story Mode Episode 2: Chapter 1: The Nether Strikes Back! Command Block Mayhem!

(Ryuuto POV)

"...yu! Ryu!" I faintly heard.

I opened my eyes slowly, and instantly regretted it. I was in the Nether again… With Jesse, Olivia, S.M.B, Petra and Reuben.

"Why…?" I groaned. "Why are we back here?"

"We had to, so we can get to Ellegaard. Also, Ryu, you could you tone down your power release next time?" S.M.B asked.

"Wha- what do you mean?" I asked confusedly.

"You don't remember? You fought a swarm of Iron Golems with a massive gray skeletal warrior thing that had a silver sword! It mimicked you every action and you decimated every last Golem quickly, before passing out on us!" Petra explained.

"Huh, I couldn't remember at the time but… I can remember bits of it… It's all just a blur though…" I sighed. I saw a Ghast near us. "GHAST!" I exclaimed, jumping out of the Minecart I was in. I then summoned the skeletal warrior my friends mentioned upon instinct and reached out a skeletal hand to crush the Ghast and claim it's tears, before the warrior faded out of existence, and I fell back into my cart. Everyone stared at me.

"Ryuuto, you're gonna kill yourself with these crazy stunts…" Gabriel said, genuinely concerned.

I scoffed at that. "Really uncle? We had way more dangerous adventures." I then winced, grabbing my arm as my vision blurred. I pulled my hand away from my painful arm, seeing my own blood on it with a unknown purple essence in it.

"Guys, quick stop." I summoned a skeletal hand made of Magic instead of Chakra and used it to stop our minecarts near a netherrack house. I knocked on the door, as a Wither Skeleton opened up.

"Ryuuto! How are ya bud?" The nether-dweller asked.

"Not feeling too good Ember. I need some help identifying what is making me weaker than usual." I told him.

Ember nodded. "And these other people?"

"Friends." I said.

"Alright then, come on in guys." As we walked in, Ember proceeded to check my arm.

"Dude, you've been infected by Grade 3 Wither Sickness! How did you manage that?" Ember asked after he finished wrapping my arm up with some healing potions and bandages.

"...We got attacked by this thing called a 'Wither Storm'. It got a good shot at me and injured my arm… I think it wanted to kill me slowly."

"I see… You'll need this then." Ember walked over to a chest near the back of his house, and pulled out a white helmet with obsidian trims.

"This is a rare one of a kind helmet. It effects ou with a special potion effect I created called Purity. It will cancel out Wither Sickness and Wither Poisoning as long as you still are wearing it. It also doubles as actual armour, as strong as a Diamond Helmet." My old friend explained.

I took the helmet and wore it gratefully. "Thanks buddy."

When we left Ember's house, we got back into our minecarts and I gave us a big push using a little dose of Wind Style: Force Gale.

I saw the purple Wither Poison fading from the effects of the helmet, smiling. "I'll need to thank Ember someday."

We quickly got to the exit Portal and jumped through, as I made sure no one accidentally fell once I saw how far up we were.

"Careful guys." I called up the bridge and we got over the water, finally in Redstonia.

"Builders of Redstonia! I want you to know how much I value and adore each and everyone of you! Your hard work inspires me everyday!" I heard my aunt, Ellegaard's voice call out. "I am about to enter my Dome of Concentration, where I will be unreachable for the foreseeable future! But I will emerge when I complete my latest and gratest creation, the Command Block! So please continue working! COntinue building! And whoever impresses me the most will become my new protege, ready to help usher in a new era of innovation and creativity!"

I looked up to see my aunt smiling upon her subjects. "Calvin, throw the switch!" A man, supposedly Calvin, flipped a switch and started to close up the Dome my aunt was in.

"Oh no you don't!" I said, getting ready to rush before I ran at the closing staircase at my max speed, 61 MPH.

I got inside before lockdown, landing on my face after stopping. "Ow… I guess I just left them behind…"

"Who are you?" Ellegaard asked, turning around. "Wait… Ryuuto?"

I got up, smiling at my aunt. "Heya, Aunt Ellie. I've got a message for ya from Gabriel. The world's in danger."

Ellegaard looked shocked. "The world's in danger? Gabriel's here?"

I nodded at both questions. "I need some help aunt. Did you finish the request I made 4 years ago?"

Ellegaard took off her goggles and blinked. "Which reques- OH! That one! The space-time delay machine?"

"It's called a Time Chamber, and yes, that one."

Ellegaard sighed. "Just… working out the kinks. If I could create a Command Block or get something almost as powerful, then I could power it…"

I sighed. "Aunt Ellie, that's the problem!" I walked over to the closed Dome, and opened up a little hole, seeing my friends. "Teleport." I said, but nothing happened. I looked through my mind, trying to find a Jutsu that could bring my friends to me and I found it. "Kamui!" I said, as reality warped around my friends, before they were spit out of the exit warp.

I closed the hole in the Dome up, before Ellegaard nodded at my friends.

"Hello Gabriel. Friends of Ryuuto." She said. Gabriel got up and smiled.

"Ellegaard, old friend. How are you?"

"Fine, but I need to get to work on my Command Block project. If what Ryuuto said is true, we'll need it."

I then followed Ellegaard to a room with a lot of Redstone contraptions.

"Welcome to my lab everyone! Ryuuto, help them get to work! We need to finish this Command Block ASAP to defeat the Storm!" Ellegaard said.

I nodded, making some Shadow Clones to help everyone get started on making the Command Block, before we hit a fail.

I grunted, before smirking. "C'mon, aunt, we can do better!"

We got to work again, trying a few times before we hit a milestone! The Command Block faded in and out of existence, before the building shook and a black tentacle popped out of the wall.

"Susanoo!" I called out, a skeletal body warrior forming around me, but I pushed more energy into it, causing it to grow muscle tissue. I summoned it's gray sword, slicing at the WitherStorm's arm, and making it fall off. The Susanoo faded, and I looked at everyone.

"Run guys!" I said, running and getting through the Portal with my friends.

When we left the Nether Portal, we were greeted by a Creeper. I was about to draw my sword before arrows stuck out of it's body. "Who goes there?" I heard a voice call out before I looked up and saw Lucy.

"LUCY! OVER HERE!" I called out.

"Ryuuto? Guys?" Lucy smiled. "Alright, you got Ellegaard!"

"Yup! Now can ya let us in?" I said.

 _Chapter 1 of Part 2, aka Episode 2, aka Chapter 8 finished!_

 _I'm getting back my MCSM groove guys, before I was kind losing my grip on this community, but no more! Your pal Zak (my real name xD) is back, and most likely for good!_

 _Next Update Will Be Around: March 2 to March 6._

 _And yes, Ryuuto is infected with Wither Sickness, but on a higher scale than Gabriel or Petra's… This one would actually kill a normal person like Jesse instantly… Only Ryu's powers keep him alive right now..._


	9. The Quest To Find Soren

Minecraft Story Mode Episode 2 Chapter 2: Beginning of The Quest to Find Uncle Soren! Ivor's Attack! Unlocking Another Power!

(Ryuuto POV)

Upon entering the Temple, I saw…

"WHAT THE HECK? AXEL, EXPLAIN THIS NOW!" I growled, walking up to my TNT addicted friend, who was standing next to my sworn enemy, Magnus the Rogue.

"Uh, Ryu! I just uh…" Axel started to stutter before Magnus chuckled.

"Dude, you're the king of Boomtown! You can't be afraid of THIS guy, right?" Magnus ridiculed.

"I think it's better for you to rethink that _uncle._ " I spat, straining the word uncle.

"Wait, you're that Ryu? As in my old…" Magnus then looked afraid. "Look, buddy! The past is the past, right? Water under the bridge?"

"Listen, Rogue, I don't care what the heck you do, but don't piss me off. Got it?" I glared, causing him to frantically nod. "Good." I then walked away angrily, walking over to Jesse who turned on a redstone lamp and caused a beacon of light to hit the Amulet. Red, green and violet light all hit one area.

"Alright then." Jesse said. "Ellegaard's light is here, and so is Ryu's light and Magnus' light… But…" Then a whitish blue light flickered next to ours.

"That's Uncle Soren! He's in his lair like usual!" I grinned. Then a dark blue light hit the map, heading towards Soren's lair. "Wait, that's Uncle Ivor! Crap!"

S.M.B groaned. "Can your uncle just not cause trouble for once?!"

"We need to move ASAP!" Ellegaard sighed.

"It's not too far, we could probably make it on foot!" Jesse pointed out.

I nodded at her. "We should go now."

"But…" I cut Magnus' protests off with a glare from my Sharingan. "Nevermind, let's go."

"Give me a moment, I need to do something…" I walked downstairs, feeling a mysterious pull to a Ender Chest that just appeared.

I opened the Ender Chest, finding a vial of a thick, blood red liquid and a note. I read the note.

"Dear Ryu, I am still watching your journey. I will place Ender Chests across the world for you to access, each containing a upgrade for you to battle the WitherStorm. You are strong right now, but not strong enough. The WitherStorm is 30x stronger than you at this current moment, and they will get stronger if you don't stop it. Take this vial of blood-awakener given to you by Hagoromo. It will unlock your Rinnegan and give you more weapons. -Signed Herobrine."

I shrugged after reading and drank from the vial, shuddering from the taste. It tasted like raw beef with dirt and blood mixed into it. After that, power surged through my body. I grinned.

I walked over to the Rinnegan marking on the ceiling, and activated my Rinnegan, before something clicked and pistons moved, dropping the final items contained.

It was a black dagger with a flame design on the metal, a red pole with brown string, a red trident, a staff looking exactly like Hagoromo's and a Enchantment Book.

I pulled out my sword after putting the rest of the items away and deactivating my Rinnegan to save energy, and put my Emerald Sword onto the Enchanted Book, enchanting my sword and lighting it on fire!

"No fire, please no fire!" As if it was listening, it turned back into a normal glowing Emerald Sword. I grinned.

"Thanks Herobrine, you made this battle a little bit easier." I smiled.

I walked back up and nodded to my team, and we quickly left the Temple to go find Soren.

(Outside, later at Night)

I sighed at Jesse and Magnus' needless arguing before I heard mobs groaning and hissing, about to attack. "Everyone behind me to make sure we all are unharmed!" I commanded. Everyone got behind me, and I summoned a Susanoo around them protectively, before going through handsigns. " _Raiton: Rai no Kami!" (Lightning Style: God's Lightning!)_

Lightning flashed and hit almost all the mobs, killing them insantly. The rest I used Susanoo to slice to death.

"C'mon guys!" I said, dispelling the Susanoo and recalling the giant skeletal magic hand I used to get to the Order's Temple not too long ago. Everyone got onto it, holding tight to a finger before I willed the hand to rush us towards the place Uncle Soren was hiding in.

I saw skeleton's on treetops, aiming their bows at us and firing arrows. " _Recall: Susanoo's Bow!"_ I called out, before I summoned a giant gray-blue bow that then shot hundreds of dark blue flaming arrows at the skeletons, bombarding them and killing them quickly.

I flicked my hand upwards, the Susanoo Bow fading, before I pushed more energy into my new travel system, making it go even faster.

"Is this even safe?" S.M.B yelled over the winds.

"What is?" I asked.

"The fact we just broke the sound barrier!" Petra screamed.

"Oh, we're fine. Your ears won't pop because of the fact this hand is massive, and I am purposefully making sure we are protected from any harm, including supersonic speeds."

We quickly reached the building Soren was hiding in, and entered. I sensed Ivor's energy signal and rushed inside, running fast and pushing lots of Chakra to go faster and found Ivor in the library.

"Uncle." I growled, grabbing his attention.

"Ryuuto." Ivor acknowledged, turning around.

"You need to help us stop the WitherStorm. It already infected me with Wither Poisoning. It's your fault!" I yelled.

"Ryuuto, I love you! You know I would never purposely hurt you!" Ivor begged.

I then heard Jesse walk in with Petra and S.M.B. "You're not getting away with this you traitor." Jesse said, drawing a Golden Sword, as did Petra. S.M.B summoned flames in his hands.

I looked at my uncle, before sighing and drawing out my Enchanted Emerald Sword and activating my Rinnegan.

"Sorry uncle, but justice needs to be served." I rushed at my uncle, who hastily took one of Soren's Golden Swords, and barely managed to block my strike. I pulled out the Exe Dagger.

"Forgive me…" I sliced at his back, knocking him to the floor and leaving a large gash. Ivor pulled out two potions, one silver-grey and the other pink. Speed and Regeneration… Ivor downed both of them rushing at me before I again clashed with him, knocking him to the floor with a _Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)_.

"No!" Ivor protested before jumping back and trying to hit me again.

Keyword tried.

He failed, falling onto his face as I lazily sidestepped. "Work on your speed Uncle."

Soon, everyone but Ellegaard and Magnus entered, and Ivor got up hitting us with a potion of Slowness, making a quick getaway. I tried to catch up with Chakra-enhanced speed, but the bookcase blocked me. "Ugh." I groaned.


	10. Ryuuto: Ruler of The End

Minecraft Story Mode Episode 3 Chapter 1: Journey To Find Soren! Magic Release! Ryuuto, Ruler Of The End!

(Ryuuto POV)

I sighed, as I felt the Slowness potion's effects wear off. "Everyone ok?"

Axel groaned from the floor. "I felt all of that…"

I tapped the bookcase and found nothing else behind it. "Hm… Everyone, get back!" I ordered, and they listened while I activated Mangekyou Sharingan. "Amaterasu!" I called out, and my eye bled a little, black flames bursting out and burning the bookcases away.

'Beats digging the floor out, that's for sure. I was so sore that day…' I laughed a little.

"Guys, follow Ryuuto! I think he knows what he's doing!" S.M.B said, as everyone folloed me out. I turned to my friends, my Mangekyou Sharingan deactivated.

"Do you guys trust me?" I asked. Everyone nodded confidently. "OK then, I need everyone to grasp each other's shoulders. I know where Soren is, but we're teleporting there."

Everyone held on to each other, and I put my hand on Lucy and S.M.B's shoulders, standing in the middle. I flowed magic throughout my whole body, like how W.D Gaster taught me. "Teleport." I muttered, as we found ourselves in front of a End Portal. 'Good, we avoided the mobs. I really am paranoid this time round…'

"Everyone, Soren's in there for sure, I can sense him!" I heard mob groaning behind me and saw a Zombie grabbing my shoulder. "Ah! Zombie! Die!" I stabbed it with my Exe Dagger, causing it to wither away from the corrupt energy. I jumped in with everyone else.

(The End)

I landed in The End, looking around the desolate landscape. "Looks about the same from when we came here a long time ago…"

I saw Lucy covering her eyes. "Are you hurt?" Jesse asked.

"What? No, I'm not crying! Just, look!" Jesse looked around as she saw a Enderman.

I walked up to the Enderman, looking it right in the eye. "Does your kind remember the legend, Sara?"

The Enderman looked like it was about to attack, before it froze and knelt. "My lord, you have come back. Why?"

"I need to find a human that has been lurking here, Sara. His name is Soren."

"Hm? That annoying old fool who names us strange names and thinks his singing pacifies us?" The female Enderman asked.

I laughed a little. "Yes, Sara. That human."

Sara stood up, pointing to a few stairs. "He's up there, but I can teleport you and your friends up there, sir."

"Much appreciated." I nodded, as purple particles surrounded us, teleporting us to Soren's inner house.

Sara leaned on one of the walls, turning into a pale female adult with black hair and pink eyes, wearing a black dress. "If you need anything I'll be right here, my lord."

I laughed harder. "Sara, you're the Princess of the Endermen, and one of my closest friends. Please just call me Ryu."

"Understood, Ryu." Sara said.

I noticed that Olivia and Jesse have dissapeared. "So, they've left to the 'End Mission'…"

I looked at Sara. "Actually, bud, can you follow me?" Sara stood straight.

"Sure thing." I walked into the Musical Room, where I saw Jesse trolling with the Endermen and taking their blocks.

"That's not good…" Sara whispered. She ran out the iron door to try to calm down the now angry Endermen.

I also walked out to the door, activating my Sharingan. The Endermen near me looked into my eyes and kneeled. "Lord, this human… has disrupted our peace." The Endermen complained.

I nodded. "Jesse, get back in the room." She sighed, walking back in. "Don't worry, my friends, she will not disrupt you any longer. But I need a favor from you all."

"Anything for you my lord." They nodded.

I looked at a certain Enderman and frowned. "Hello, Enderman. Or should I say, Uncle Soren."

 _Forgot about my power levels promise for a sec. Whoops. Also, Sara was just a addon I just shoved in, cuz why not? I don't see a problem with it, really._

Ryuuto (Base, 75% locked): 900

Ryuuto (Base, 75% locked, Mangekyou): 3,675

Ryuuto (Base, 75% locked, Magic): 4,200

Ryuuto (Base, 75% locked, Exe Dagger): 4,050

Sara The Enderman Princess: 2,100

Soren: 20

Other Endermen: 140-1,000

Lucy (Trained By Ryuuto): 310

Jesse (Trained By Ryuuto): 345

Axel (Trained By Ryuuto): 750

S.M.B (Trained By Ryuuto): 400

Petra (Trained By Ryuuto): 400

Amy The Fox: 40

Reuben The Pig: 35


End file.
